The Best Christmas Ever
by AliceJericho
Summary: It couldn't be anymore perfect. Alex Shelley/OC *One Shot*


**a/n =] well hello. This is something I decided to do because I thought Alex and Mollie deserved a Christmas story.**

**I own Mollie, Brittany and Faith, Beth and Sophie. Ashton is owned by Kennedy. I no ownie Eric, Chris, Jeff or Jessica. Nor do I own Alex Shelley (Although I would pay a **_**fuck**_** load of money so I could)… continuing. Enjoy it. Please. This may or may not be related to anything happening in the future of Mollie's life. For now it is AU.**

**Please vote on my poll!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**

**

* * *

**

_The Best Christmas Ever._

_AlexShelley/MollieJarrett_

**

* * *

**

It was around six in the morning on December 25th, 2009. Also known as Christmas Day 2009. I was stupid for being up that early. I wasn't five years old, nor was I at home with Beth. I was twenty four years old and living with my boyfriend of a very long time, Patrick Martin. The reason I was up so early? Simple, I couldn't sleep. I wasn't excited for Santa Claus. That's actually a lie. I love Santa Clause, I think he's kick ass. But that's not the reason. The reason was much more serious. I know, you're thinking… What the hell is more important than Santa? Than waking up early to find lots of presents under your tree? I'll tell you what's more important. A baby. That's what. I didn't know that there was a baby then, I was just wondering. So… I picked up the little box and walked into the bathroom.

"Mollie…" Patrick groaned and I could hear the sheets move in the bed, "I'm cold." he whined and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I'll be back in a sec hon." I said back. I heard him groan again and ruffle around in bed. I went back out a couple of minutes later, the box in my hand and the pregnancy back inside it, I couldn't bare to look at the result. I put it down beside my pillow and decided not to give it a second thought, that was until Pat noticed. His chin was resting on my shoulder and I knew he was staring right at the box.

"What's that?"

"A box."

"Moll…"

"It's-uh- you're Christmas present…" I stated and he gave me a quizzical look.

"Okay, so lets open it!" he said excitedly and tried to grab it, but I was too quick, I put it on the floor. "Oh, come on."

"It's not ready yet…" I told him and he laughed.

"Fine. Gives me time to give you your present." he stood out of the bed in his Christmas boxers and walked over to the chest of drawers, after some searching he pulled out a velvet box. A grin placed itself firmly on my lips, and it wasn't coming off. "I was gonna do this at lunch… but, now is as good as time as any." he crawled back into the bed and smirked, "I would do it traditionally, but its freaking freezing." I laughed and waited, rather impatiently.

"Hurry up, or I'll change my mind. And don't do the whole long speech thing either. Do it later." he laughed at me and opened the box. Two simple words were all it took.

"Marry me." it wasn't even a question. Just a plain statement. I held out my hand and he slipped the white gold engagement ring with a simple solitaire setting. Once it was on I squealed. I laid back on the bed and began kicking my legs quickly, up and down.

"YES!" I squealed in delight. It took my a minute to calm down, then I added an extra kick and squeal for good measure.

"My present now." Alex said, reaching over me to grab the box. I didn't get a chance to take it off him, he just quickly took it out of the box. Without a word, he looked at me. No emotion on his face. Then he leaned in and kissed me passionately. I knew what it said. _Positive_. "Hello mommy." he whispered into my ear and I gave him a tight squeeze.

-

It was 7 hours later and we were sitting down for a big lunch, just the gang though. No parents, just friends. Everyone would be spending Christmas dinner with their parents. I had successfully hidden my engagement ring, _without taking it off_.

"So, what did everyone get for Christmas?" Brittany asked from next to Eric and everyone answered, it got to me and I put up my hand, flashing off my ring. All the girls, Brittany, Jessica, Ashton and Faith, shot out of their seats and began admiring it. So, the guys decided to continue the conversation.

"What did you get Alex?" Chris asked his best friend, and he smiled like mad.

"I need my fiancée back for a bit." he took hold of my hand and I faced the table again. The girls went back to their seats with a slight scowl.

"Yeah, she said yes. But what else did you get?" all Alex did was put his hand on my stomach and the girls screamed again."Best. Christmas. Ever? I. Think. So." Faith stated, her smile broadening even wider.

-

"You probably should have gone home for Christmas Alex. You spend more time with my dad than you do with your own. And I am pretty sure you don't particularly like him sometimes…"

"Your dad's fine Mollie. It's my fault if he yells at me, I screw up enough…" he sighed then continued speaking, "Besides, I wanted to spend Christmas with my future wife and the mother of my child." he smiled and I opened the door to the Floridian house, that was housing my dad and two sisters.

"Mollie!" my youngest sister, Beth, squealed and came skidding across the tile to hug me.

"Hey Beth. Merry Christmas." I hugged her back and then she went running off.

"What?! Where's my hug?! Beth! I want a hug!" Alex whined and chased after her. Half a minute later, I heard the high pitched squeal of Beth and knew she had been caught. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen where Dad was _cooking._

"Hello darling. I thought you were here, I heard Beth scream." he laughed and I gave him a hug.

"Yeah, she didn't hug Alex so he chased after her." I told him and he nodded, "Speaking of Alex… he proposed this morning." I revealed and Dad dropped his cooking utensils. _Does that mean his mad? _I thought.

"That boy…" he half-growled and I sighed, until he continued, "Was supposed to wait until after dinner."

"Oh, so your not mad?"

"Mad? I gave the boy permission." he told me and I nodded.

"Could you stop calling me boy? I'm pretty sure I'm not a child." Alex stated, coming to join us in the kitchen.

"Keep telling yourself that." Dad retorted without missing a beat, "What happened to proposing after dinner?"

"Well… you see… I was going to… but I thought I had better timing this morning." he stuttered and Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And why would that be?"

"Dad… you're gonna be a Grandpa." I said slowly.

"A Grandpa? Mollie Kendal, I'm to young to be a damn Grandpa! You couldn't have waited at least one more year?" he tried to say seriously, but I knew he was joking. "Come here darlin'." he eventually said and pulled me into yet another hug, when he finally let go he pulled Alex into a 'Welcome to the family' hug.

"Did you just hug him? I've witnessed a miracle." I said playfully.


End file.
